Wake up, Please
by PeachyQ73
Summary: He's laying there, in a coma, and hasn't woken up. This is all my fault. I should have done something, but I was too slow.  I suck at summeries. Sorry. Please read anyway.


Wake up, Please

A/N: My plot bunnies attacked me all of a sudden and urged me to write this. I asked them for help on some of my other stories I still have yet to finish that I have already started to post and others that are not posted yet. They simply laughed at me and ran off. If anyone finds my plot bunnies, please send them back to me… I kind of need them…lol. This story is not gore, guts, or smut. It's simply two lovers and their separate experiences during a moment of time. I would love to receive a review and can accept useful criticism, but no flames please. This is a one shot. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own VK or any of the character. I'm not so talented as to come up with such a wonderful story line. However, I am more then able and willing to borrow.

I sit here, on the bed, not knowing how this could have happened. Holding his hand, praying to whatever God is out there, for help. "You must wake up. I need you. I'm not whole without you. You must open your eyes. You have been here lying on this bed for weeks, and I dream of seeing your loving, caring, beautiful eyes.

The doctors have told me that if you don't wake up soon, chances are you will never wake up. I can't live with that, I won't live with it. You are my heart, my soul, my life. Where you go, I go. I call Yuuki every day to tell her that there is no change. I tell her only knowing that so she wouldn't come running down in her delicate condition. The time to have the baby is close, any day now in fact. Her doctors concerned for her because of her stress level. She's supposed to be relaxing as much as possible, but doesn't seem to be able too. You must wake up. You must. Seeing you lying there, so peaceful, so still, like a child who is sleeping. This is all my fault. If I had listened to you when you trying to warn me of the danger. If only I had responded faster when I realized we were under attack. You know they were after me. WHY? Why did you take the hit? Why?" I whisper, but not getting an answer from anywhere. I continue to talk to him until I fall asleep.

All I can see is darkness and I don't understand why. Where am I? Last thing I remember was… I don't know. Then I realize I don't remember anything. I begin to get scared and try to call out for help, only I don't hear my own voice. I hear nothing. My fear increases. I begin to realize that I'm weightless and I feel nothing. I panic and curl into myself. I know none of this is normal. How I knew, I'm not sure, but I know this isn't right.

Then slowly, faintly, I hear a voice. One that I recognize, but I don't know why. It sooths my fear. Make's me feel safe and secure. '…. You are my heart, my soul, my life… The time to have the baby is close, any day now in fact…' The voice changes to one of pain. I don't understand at first, but something tells me that something is terribly wrong. 'This is all my fault. If I had listened to you when you trying to warn me of the danger. If only I had responded faster when I realized we were under attack. You know they were after me. WHY? Why did you take the hit? Why?'

All of a sudden, I get flash backs of people running towards me… no, that's not right. My lover, the owner of the voice who was just talking to me. They were running towards him. I see the weapons in their hands and fear flooded me. They were going to try and kill him. NO! I can't let that happen. I need him, he is my life. I yell at him, warning him of the attackers running his way, but he looks at me confused. I see one of the men raise his gun and aims at him. I run and just in time, I'm standing in front of him a moment before I feel a sharp pain in my head, and another in my chest.

The flash backs stop as quickly as they began. Now I understand what has been happening to me. As this realization hits me, I begin to feel different. The darkness slowly begins to recede for the light. I feel weak, but very little pain. I try to crack open my eyes and find I am having a very difficult time of it. Frustrated, I keep trying until my eyes open. I look over to find my lover, sitting in his chair, but lying forward, with his arm crossing each other under is head. He looks so peaceful, I don't want to disturb him. I move my hand to wake him anyway, as I knew he would have worried about me. Again, trying to move my hand is a very trying task, and begin to get frustrated again. Eventually, I was able to lay my hand on his arm and he stirred. It only took a moment for to look up at me.

"Kaname, you're awake." Tears running down Zero's cheek. He Kisses Kaname on the forehead carefully, says he's going to call for the doctor, and come right back. A few minutes later, the doctor comes in checks him over and leaves again. When they are left alone, Zero climbs up onto Kaname's bed, and falls asleep together.

Little did they know that a half an hour later, Yuuki is rushed to the hospital. Her husband Kain walking in with her.. She delivers a healthy baby boy.

A/N: Alright everyone. What do you think? Did I do well? Did it suck? If there are any questions, Please let me know. I will be happy to answer the questions you may have. Thank you.


End file.
